Invasion
right|300px '''Invasion '''is a mission type that allows players to team up together with Corpus or Grineer to work against the opposing factions, as a faction invades a specific mission node. In the map selection screen, a level that is being invaded by the opposing faction will show a clenched fist icon along with a bright pulse. A Red pulse with a sparkle for a Grineer invasion, Blue pulse for a Corpus invasion, and a Green pulse with a green smoke effect for an Infested invasion. The Infested also are able to invade, although players cannot side with them, and if the mission is not fought back it will spread quickly through connecting missions, eventually reaching the boss mission if the outbreak is not taken under control. Once hitting the boss level, Phorid will reside on that mission until the outbreak is exterminated. Players will side with either the Grineer or Corpus during Invasion missions, and receive rewards for completing a certain number of missions for that invasion. right|200px The attacking faction is represented on the left, with a percent of capture. The faction being attacked is represented on the right. Once it reaches 100% for the attacking faction, that faction will now control the level, replacing the enemies of that level with their type. Once it reaches 0% however, the attacking faction will be beaten back and it will remain the same. Infestation Outbreak Operation Infested missions were cleared from their solar map locations with Update 11.3 and replaced with Operations using the Invasion mission mechanic. Mission types are different than the original mission type with each Invasion. The Infestation Outbreak affects the following Earth planetary nodes. Battle Pay rewards were offered by the Grineer faction. *Cambria - 5 Defense Missions for Credits (30,000) Battle Pay *Everest - 5 Assassination of Phorid Missions for Neurodes (1) Battle Pay *Lith - 5 Missions for Fieldron (1) Battle Pay *Mantle - 5 Missions for Mutagen Mass (1) Battle Pay *Mariana - 5 Missions for Mutagen Mass (1) Battle Pay The Infestation Outbreak affects the following Neptune planetary nodes. Battle Pay rewards were offered by the Corpus faction. *Galatea - 5 Missions for Credits (30,000) Battle Pay *Halimede - 5 Missions for Credits (30,000) Battle Pay *Larissa - 5 Missions for Fieldron (1) Battle Pay *Naiad - 5 Missions for Credits (25,000) Battle Pay *Neso - 5 Missions for Credits (25,000) Battle Pay *Proteus - 5 Missions for Gallium (1) Battle Pay *Psamanthe - 5 Assassination of Phorid Missions for Neurodes (1) Battle Pay *Thalassa - 5 Missions for Fieldron (1) Battle Pay Notes *The mission type was officially announced in Livestream 16. Livestream 17 mentioned the possibility of the Invasion gametype returning, but as alert-only as opposed to replacing a preexisting gametype. *So far, there has never been a mission without fire hazards in the enviroment. *It was introduced during The Gradivus Dilemma Event. **Large credit sums up to were awarded during the event, more than ever offered in the history of Warframe for a single game. (in this case a whole mission). *Was officially implimented into the game in Update 11.3.0. __Notoc__ Category:Missions